The Batman: World's Greatest Detective (film)
The Batman: Detective is the sequel to the 2015 movie, The Batman. Sam worth ingrown,Bryan Cranston, Jeremy irons, Tom Hardy, and Keira Knightly reprise their roles as Bruce Wayne, James Gordon, Alfred Pennyworth, Warren White, and Kathy Kane respectively. It is scheduled to release on July 6, 2017. Plot The movie starts with Thomas Blake (Catman), a famous trapper of jungle cats, trapping a giant tiger in Central African Republic. He then tells his assistant Dale Berg that he is growing tired of it and will search for power as a criminal on the streets of the biggest city in the world, Gotham City. Harvey Dent, a district attorney, is in a court case against Sal Moroni, one of the leaders in the big police fight from the previous movie. Frustrated, Moroni throws sulfuric acid on the left side of Dent's face. Dent later becomes insane and adopts the nickname "Two-Face" because of his unique ways of pulling off heists. Warren White escapes the Arkham Asylum after other criminals gave him many scars, naming him "Great White Shark" and teams up with Two-Face. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne sees Kathy Kane perform a circus act, but the arena gets taken over by Two-Face and his new mob in search for 2 expensive jewels on Kane's costume. When some mobsters try to take the jewels, Kane knocks them out, surprising Wayne, who turns into Batman. Kane flees from the scene while Batman fights the mobsters alone. Two-Face nearly kills Batman, but when he flips a coin, he decides not to. Catman arrives in Gotham City, but all of the crime bosses think he is just a costume freak like Batman. Catman tries to show his power by defeating Batman in a fight, but does not kill him, making the mobsters upset. Catman then flees and Batman sends most of the mobsters to jail. Kane, meanwhile creates a costume with a bat theme like Batman and stops criminals carry out there plans. Batman and Kane cross paths and Kane calls herself the Batwoman. Then, out of nowhere, Two-Face appears and puts the two in a trap and flips a coin on whether to kill them instantly or whether to do it slowly. Batman finds an escape, but it is too late for Batwoman. However, Catman appears and saves her even though it looks as though Catman died on his way through the trap. He claims he has nine lives. Then, Batman defeats Two-Face, who goes to the Arkham Asylum with Great White Shark. Most of the gangsters go to jail except for Johnny Stitches, who both escape. Catman then goes back to Africa and Batwoman returns to the circus acts. Cast *'Sam worthington"'as '''Bruce Wayne/Batman' *'Aaron Eckhart' as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *'Keira Knightly' as Kathy Kane/Batwoman *'Jeremy Renner '''as '''Thomas Blake/Catman' *'Tom Hardy '''as' Warren White/Great White Shark''' *'Bryan Cranston ' as James Gordon *'Justin Theroux '''as '''Johnny Stitches' *'Federico Castelluccio '''as' Sal Moroni''' *'Adrian Hughes '''as '''Crispus Allen' *'Jeremy irons '''as' Alfred Pennyworth''' *'Lucas Till '''as '''Dale Berg' *'Larry Romano '''as '''Tony Zucco' *'Joe Pantoliano '''as '''Carmine Falcone' Others (Alphabetically) *'Michael Atkins' *'Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox' *'Fred Strickley' *'David Cornwell' *'Donald Peak' *'Andy Kelly' Cameos *'Senator Patrick Leahy '''as a Wayne Enterprises employee *'Jordan Carver 'as Selina Kyle *'Michael Keaton 'as Clifford deVoe *'David Ortiz '''as a police officer Sequel A sequel is reportedly in development. According to reports, the name of it will be The Batman: Caped Crusader.. Category:Plot Category:Cast Category:Sequel